Damn Omelet
by Purplecherry5
Summary: .:.:Sakura's pregnant, and wants an omelet. But what happens when Sasuke notices he can't cook, and his wife is dead serious about her omelet? Rated for Sasuke's ohso colorful language. ONESHOT:.:.


AN: Hey! Hopefully my friend Torin will stop bugging me now, I got this one-shot as an idea, and just ideally made a story out of it as it came out of my mouth, and my friends loved it. So here it is! It's a pregnant Sakura story!!! Tehehe, I always loved those,…in fact, it was the first story I ever read! Well, hope you like it and don't get a sudden urge for an omelet! (Winks)

DISCLAIMER: I own eggs, and I own this plot. But sadly enough, I don't own Naruto. (Kicks a near by can) Stupid whole 'destiny' thing, screw you Neji…

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

**Damn Omelet**

Sasuke's vocabulary: Hn, Che, Ah, Annoying, and Damn. And sometimes an added Fuck.

My eyes twitched in annoyance as my wife Sakura Har-err…Uchiha kept poking me in the side to wake up. What the hell did this woman want now? It was 2:30 in the morning for Pete's sake!

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!" She whined.

'_Oh man, don't look at her eyes, don't look at her eyes…' _But dang it, I did. Those gawd damn eyes! I hate it when she uses them against me! Those damn watery, wide, innocence filled eyes… So I looked down at her stomach that was pretty bulgy. Ok... so maybe her eyes weren't _that _innocent. I just smirked at that thought.

"Hn." I mumbled. Sakura kept those eyes on, and latched herself to my left arm.

"I'm hungry Sasuke-kun…make me something." OH-MY-GOD! She said the 'sentence'! Oh double-damn…

I got out of the bed, (Which I had noticed was very warm against the cold air…) and walked to the kitchen. That's when I noticed it.

"Fuck, I didn't ask what she wanted!" I said running a hand through my already messy raven locks. So with that, I walked back to the room, and leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want?"

"I want …" She said with a finger at her chin, a move she never dropped through her teenage and early twenties from when she was 12. Finally she popped her finger up in the air.

"I want an omelet!" She said liking her lips at the thought of one.

"………"

"Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?"

"Sakura you forgot something."

"Hmm?"

"I can't cook." Her face went like this in the matter of seconds: shocked, mad, sad, and then mad again.

"I WANT AN OMELTE, AND I'M NOT COOKING! You better find a way of getting me one Sasuke Uchiha!" She said with venom dripping from every word.

"And if I don't get one, then I'll make it physically impossible for you to do your share to when it comes to having kids!" D-a-m-n. Why kami, did I have to fall for and marry a medical-nin?! And damn you Itachi, leaving me to have to retrieve the whole clan!

I just groaned, turned around, and walked back to the kitchen. I just scoffed at myself. I was an Uchiha; I could make a stupid omelet. That is …if I knew how to make one. And with that talk (If you want to call it that) that Sakura and I just had, I need to find out how to _now._ So I tried, and let me tell you this; I vow to never try to cook another omelet again. I looked around and saw a photo frame of Sakura and Ino leaning on each other and smiling. Ino!

I put on a shirt that was hanging off the back of the couch, and put it on. Then I walked outside, slipped on my shoes, and walked to Ino's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door so hard that pretty much to no matter where, or what you were doing in inside the house, you'd hear it.

Ino opened the door, and mumbled curses under her breath. I think I heard something about her wanting to rip somebody's head off. I just rolled my eyes. Women and their threats. Gawd.

"Make Sakura an omelet, now."

"Sasuke? What, oh. Sakura's on another craving. Don't you know how to make one?"

I just glared.

"I guess not…fine. What does she want on it?" Oh fuck…

"Sasuke?! Where are you going?!?!?" Ino yelled as I walked off.

That kid better come out as healthy as a baby can...

When I finally got back to the house, I walked to our bedroom and nudged Sakura wake.

"Hmn Sasuke-kun? Is my omelet ready?"

"Umm... just tell me what you want on it." She sat up and counted on her fingers every time she said something.

"Ham, cheese, green peppers, bacon, and onions."

"Hn."

So I just did the same thing, and walked to Ino's.

"So what does she want?"

"Ham, cheese, green peppers… and um... Damn!" I ran back to the house, and awoke Sakura again.

"What'd you want again?"

"Ham, cheese, green peppers, bacon, and onions." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll make sure I have that omelet soon." She smiled, leaned up, and kissed me on the fore-head. She then snuggled back into the bed, and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ahh…sleep…

So AGAIN I went to Ino's house, and knocked on the door. And AGAIN she opened the door.

"Ham, cheese, green peppers, bacon, and onions!" I said as soon as she did.

"Ok." She said, nodding. She opened the door wider, walks back inside, and mentioned me to come in and sit down. So I did, and was not at all surprised to see a baby blue room, with white furniture to match. I sat down, and waited. When she finally was done she handed me a plastic carry-out container. I opened it to make sure it looked right, and nodded. It did.

After another long walk home, I went to the kitchen, and put it on a tray, got a fork, and knife, and walked up stairs with it.

"Sakura, wake up, the gawd damn omelet is done."

She awoke and looked at me. It then must have clicked in her mind that the omelet that she wanted was done.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"I don't want an omelet anymore…"

I faced the ceiling and glared at the heavens above. Damn you kami!

"I want a tomato." I went wide-eyed.

"No."

"Why not Sasuke-kun?!"

"There's only one in the house." MINE I added silently.

"But Sasuke-kun, why don't forget what I said earlier dear…" She said with a small sadist smile. Fuck. I went to the kitchen, got the LAST tomato, and handed it to her when I got back. Not bearing the see her eat it, I went down stairs and ate the stupid omelet. I was not going to let it ruin after allllllll that. I went up-stairs guessing she was done.

"Sasuke-kun…" Oh damn.

"What?"

"I decided I want that omelet…"

"You can't."

"What?! What do you mean by that Sasuke-kun?"

"I ate it. I thought you didn't want it."

"I WANT AN OMELTE! You better remember what I said earlier!"

Just then, the alarm clock that told me it was time to get up, get dressed, and go prepare for a new mission for the day went off.

Damn Omelet!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: (Is rolling of the floor laughing) OMFG! That's sooo funny! And gosh Sasuke, don't we have a dirty mouth! And trust me people, I don't really talk like that! I will admit: this is different than what I told Torin, Megan, and Kimberly. But I think it's better. Well, hope you liked it! REVIEW pweez! (Gets Sakura and makes her do her puppy dog eyes on you) So make sure you review, you don't want a pregnant Sakura who still hasn't had her omelet to come after you! ; ) JA-NE!

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


End file.
